


The Voice

by KittyDemon9000



Series: Ninjago Gets Hurt [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arson, Mind Control, and he stayed behind when the others went to the treehouse, it was Kai, where instead of Cole getting hypnotized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDemon9000/pseuds/KittyDemon9000
Summary: Kai didn't mean to burn down the monastery.Or did he?
Series: Ninjago Gets Hurt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932640
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	The Voice

Kai didn't mean to burn down the monastery.

Or did he?

No, _no!_ He didn’t want to. It was The Voice that made him do it.

The nice Voice, he remembered. 

The feeling of his mind being wrapped in cotton and eased away from the world, at just how _easy_ everything had been. No worrying about what to do, no control over what his body did.

It felt relaxing, much to his horror.

He remembered the Hypnobrai breaking down the doors to the monastery and trying to fight them off, but they quickly overpowered him.

That was when he heard The Voice for the first time(well, technically second if you counted Jamanicai Village).

It felt nice when it told him what to do. So nice he hadn’t even noticed the growing amount of smoke, or the heat that was so much like the forge, or the cracking of the wood as the integrity of the building was being eaten away.

At least, until a beam swung down and got him in the shoulder.

For that split second when he was back in control, it was like he was in some fate forsaken part of the Underworld. The monastery up in flames around him, the smoke scratching his throat as he tried breathing like a fish out of water.

Then he was back under.

The world faded again until it was nothing more than things he didn’t recognize and The Voice telling him what to do.

The gold staff was heavy in his hands and his feet hurt from having to walk so far, but that didn’t matter.

All that mattered was The Voice.

The Voice needed him.

The Voice wanted him.

So he would do what The Voice asked.

Even if it wanted him to burn down the monastery.

**Author's Note:**

> You can submit prompts or suggestions to my tumblr: https://kittydemon9000.tumblr.com/


End file.
